


Bait Me

by Daimhin



Series: Save The Cat [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Gladio is there for a second, Implied Ignis/reader, Mentioned Ignis Scientia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Side Story, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimhin/pseuds/Daimhin
Summary: While fishing with Noctis, you see how proficient he is with his rod.An inappropriate moment during spring break.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Save The Cat [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223663
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Bait Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna sugarcoat it— this is absolute trash. It leans more toward amusing than sexy. Enjoy.

The bay brought in a light breeze that twisted your damp, tangled hair. Your feet slid in the sand, the grains getting caught in the cracks between your toes. Coming to Galdin Quay for spring break had been the best decision you’d made all year. You were lounging and enjoying the haze of several drinks into your afternoon. You hoped to have more soon, gods willing that a kind stranger decided to share theirs with you so you wouldn’t have to walk all the way back to the resort.

People passed by on the crowded beach, and you watched idly, checking out almost everyone there. So many people, and you found something attractive about each one of them. A curvy, plump person laughed on their way through, covering their face with their hands in a way that reminded you of Prompto. It made you smile until you realized you were watching them walk way, gazing for far too long at their backside.

You needed to get laid. As soon as possible. You’d confided with Ignis during lunch about your worries concerning this dry period in your life, and he hadn’t given you any sympathy. But you _had_ left him with the promise of a massage date with him the next day.

Okay, not a date, but you couldn’t stop thinking about the possibilities. A woman could fantasize, right? Ignis was easily the hottest person you knew. Possibly the most unattainable person here, on top of that.

“Hey, would you want to come?”

You lifted a hand to block your eyes from the sun when you looked up. Noctis had stopped on his trek across the beach to talk to you. Speaking of unattainable people... So he’d actually taken a break from fishing to finally eat something.

“I’ve already eaten,” you said, blinking when the breeze brought bits of sand with it.

Noctis scratched his neck, then let his arm fall to his side. “I meant fishing.”

You stalled and stared up at him. Was he being serious? He’d been fishing all day, and hadn’t done anything else since arriving. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking away in that ill-composed, shy manner you were beginning to recognize as his typical behavior. Seeing that, you made your choice.

“Let’s do it.” You dropped your arm and came to a stand. Dusting sand from your butt and legs, you grinned at him. “I’ll catch more than you this time for sure.”

—

You peered down the dock and along the beach. Noctis had taken you further down the bay than he had last time. You couldn’t see any of the beachgoers, and the resort itself was a small structure in the far distance.

“Gladio not joining us this time?”

Noctis shrugged, casting his line with more finesse than he seemed capable of. “He met some woman who needed help applying sunblock.”

That made you laugh. Of course he did. Maybe it was for the best; the big guy was one of the worst backseat fishers you’ve ever met. You took a stand back-to-back with Noctis and relaxed, your line already cast and waiting. This wasn’t exactly the kind of thing you’d looked forward to doing at the beach, but fishing gave you a warm nostalgia for home. How often would you get to go fishing with a prince, anyway? You were proactive and took every opportunity you were given. You—

“What are you mumbling over there?”

You realized you’d been thinking out loud and closed your mouth. Maybe you’d drank more than you realized. Or… maybe you hadn’t drank enough. It was probably that.

Suddenly, your line pulled taut. The tip of your fishing rod bent slightly under the pressure, and you gasped. A bite already!? You began to reel it in, readying a snarky comment to throw over your shoulder at Noctis for not catching anything yet. But the resistance was stronger than you could’ve anticipated. Whatever you’d caught jerked against the line. You slackened it, trying to remain steady on the dock. The wood creaked beneath your bare feet, and you felt Noctis turn your way before you heard him say anything. Losing your footing for a moment, you were pulled forward, caught in time by an arm quickly winding around your waist.

“Keep reeling.”

The rod shook in your hands, but you listened anyway, taking it slow. One of his hands came to the handle, gripping atop yours to keep you steady. Flush to your back, he helped you adjust every time the fish swam in a different direction.

The moment it broke the surface of the water near the edge of the dock, you let out a cheer. It was wiggling incessantly as it hang in the air, and you let go of the reel to reach for it. It was massive. You _so_ had Noctis beaten this time.

He laughed over your shoulder, his breath hot against your neck. Realizing how close he was, you tensed, your fingers slipping on the fish’s slippery scales. Its tail slapped you, fighting for its life. You stumbled back further into him and tried to gain a fair hold on the fish.

Noctis let go of your waist to hold the rod for you as you unhooked the fish. Holding it up triumphantly, you turned around to face him with a grin. “Are you impressed or wha—”

In what could only be its final struggle to live another day, the fish thrashed in your hands. The scales scratched your palms, and its tail slapped your temple. Noctis dropped the fishing rod to help you keep it contained.

Its will to live was stronger than your and Noctis’ newfound teamwork, apparently, because it squirmed so hard, it knocked you back. Noctis fell with you, and like paste from a tube, the fish flopped out of your grasp completely as Noctis’ weight came over your own. A loud splash followed its disappearance over the dock, but it was muted, reduced to background noise when you realized your position.

Noctis’ knee had spread your legs apart when falling, and his thigh was level with your— oh fuck, he was moving. He shifted above you, his leg rubbing directly against your—

“S-sorry.”

You didn’t know if his face was red from being exposed to the sun for too long, or if your closeness was actually affecting him. He sat up, still between your legs but no longer holding you against the dock. You followed him up, hooking a finger on the collar of his designer brand t-shirt.

“It’s okay, Noct.”

He looked from your eyes down to your mouth and visibly swallowed. Had his eyes always been so blue and inquisitive? For some reason, it made you self conscious. You smelled like salt water, and your lips were dry as hell. Licking them, you were momentarily amused at how much redder his face became even as he looked away.

“I’m impressed, by the way,” he said awkwardly. His hands hovered at your sides, unable to reach the dock but not aiming to touch anyplace they shouldn’t. “You caught a big one.”

You shook your head. “It got away.” With the way he hesitated, you wondered if you were holding him hostage with your finger at his collar the way it was. Withdrawing it, you took a risk and spoke your mind. “But it looks like I caught something bigger.”

He met your eyes, lifting one of his hands to take hold of your own before you could draw it away completely. Unsure if you were reading him right, you remained still and let your statement linger in the air. You were dying to be touched, and his hand was so warm over yours. But he would have to make the next move. At the very least, to show you that it wasn’t an image driven by your sexual frustration.

The air shifted, drawing out of you in a soft gasp as Noctis leaned closer. His eyes grew lidded, focusing on your mouth again. Was he…? Oh. He was. He leaned closer, lips meeting yours softly. After the initial surprise, you relaxed into his touch and closed your eyes.

He was tentative, lips moving gently and hands hesitant in their touch. You encouraged him, pulling your hand from his own to guide it to your breast. The kiss broke when a light gasp escaped him.

You pressed his palm to your chest and held it there, nothing but the thin, smooth fabric of your swimsuit separating his skin from yours. His face grew redder, and you anticipated regret, maybe that he’d try to laugh it off and leave.

Instead, Noctis kissed you again. His fingers bent, squeezing you with sudden intent, and he drew you closer by the waist. You leaned into it and moaned, deep in your chest. Fucking finally. Your dry period was going to end _today._ With Noct of all people. Prompto _had_ wanted you to get to know each other better, and you were ready to make that happen.

Well… not without a bit of work, it seemed.

Noct’s hands weren’t practiced, and when he slid his hand up your waist to untie the back of your top, his fingers got caught in the strings. A sheepish laugh escaped him, and you reached back to free him before he could admit he needed help.

His lips were wet, meeting your neck gratefully as soon as his fingers were free. With the strings of your top loose, he pulled it off with one determined tug. His attention shifted from your neck downward, the heat of each kiss matched only by the sun overhead.

Grasping at his hair, you tilted your head back and closed your eyes. This was rain during a drought; Noctis washed over you with clumsy hands and lidded blue eyes. Waves lapping below, you lay back and melt further at his every touch.

He was tentative when his hands found themselves on your inner thighs. To encourage him, you tugged at the strings of his swim trunks, until they were loose, then slid your hadns upward, tracing over his stomach and chest in an effort to get his shirt off. What you really wanted was in his pants, but if you were going to commit public indecency, you wanted the nudity to be equal.

Noctis sat up and pulled his shirt off. It disappeared over the edge of the dock when he tossed it aside, and you nearly laughed, if he hadn’t brought you close again, muting the sound with his mouth.

You wanted to ask if he’d never done this before because it definitely seemed like it. But you couldn’t risk breaking the spell, or whatever miracle that kept him on top of you. All you’d risk was saying his name, which you breathed in a soft whine as you took hold of one of his hands. You led it to the waistband of your swimsuit.

His eyes widened, a heavier breath leaving him all at once. Slipping both of your hands underneath your swimsuit, you let him feel your impatience. His fingertips circled the sticky wetness, and he leaned closer to kiss you again. He really seemed to like that, having his mouth on you. Such a specific kind of intimacy you hadn’t expected out of the shy prince.

While he swallowed your every moan, you pulled at his shorts once again. All it took to free him was a single aggressive tug. It was silk on your hands, precum wetting your thumb as it gently ran over the tip.

A low, surprisingly heady growl rumbled from somewhere in his chest. You felt it against your own and broke the kiss to stare up at him.

“Noctis?”

Rather than respond, he looked down to where his hand continued to tease between your thighs. Your own hand was forced away when he pulled his hand out of your swimsuit. You were ready to protest, your legs tightening around his waist. He couldn't stop _now._

Any complaint you could’ve had came to a halt when he hooked a finger on the pantyline of your suit and brought himself closer than ever to prod you with his tip. He was a shuddering arch over you as he began to push in. He watched himself sink into you, bit by bit, until he was flush against you.

Oh, this was— You hadn’t gotten the chance to see what he had to offer all that well, but feeling it— A breathy moan escaped, the first of many as he began to move. No easing into it, Noctis hitched hands at the back of your knees and drove himself in at an increasingly steady rhythm. You writhed beneath him, your back curving against the wet wood. Fingernails clawing at his shoulders, you wished he’d go even harder.

As if reading your mind, he thrust deeper. His body met you in wet slaps, and nothing began to make sense. How did you even get into this situation? The thoughts barely made it through the building pleasure, and you let them go. It didn’t matter how, only that you were getting that good princely dick.

Noctis curved over you to brush his lips over your forehead in a shockingly gentle move. “Gladio, look,” he breathed. “Think she passed out?”

You tried to crack your eyes open, startled at the words. Gladio was nearby? Was he always— Noctis kissed you again, a little firmer press on your forehead. You blinked against the sun, shaking your head. What the hell was he doing? He should keep fucking you, not—

Your eyes cracked open, feeling crusty with sleep. The sun was obscured by a few clouds overhead, a hand above you bringing a finger down on your forehead in a repetitive tap. You blinked again at the brightness, lifting a hand to knock away the offending finger.

Noctis’ face appeared above you, upside down. His eyebrows were pinched and curious. “Hey.”

You froze at the sight, the remnants of pleasure shocked out of you by reality. Sitting up, you nearly headbutt him. Your knees are warm to the touch. In fact, every part of you was overheated. A bottle of water breached your line of sight, and you reached for it while rubbing at your eyes with the butt of a palm.

“Shouldn’t fall asleep on the beach, juicy.”

You grumbled even though you knew he was right. Your skin was radiating heat, likely on the way toward a hellish sunburn if they hadn’t woken you up in time. After downing half of the water in the bottle, you wiped at your mouth with the back of your hand and finally looked around.

Gladio stood a short distance away, apparent boredom in his expression. Noctis stepped around you and offered a hand out to help you up. Hesitation kept you in place. The dream was fading from your memory, but it was still fresh enough to send ripples of shame over you.

“Uh, I’m good.” You smile awkwardly up at him.

He withdrew his hand, lifting it to scratch at his neck. “Right. We were headed back out to the dock. You wanna come?”

The bottle crinkled between your hands. Absolutely not. “Maybe tomorrow,” you said, knowing it wasn’t true. You could barely _look_ at him right now.

Never one to press issues, he gave you a small wave and headed off with Gladio on his heel. You dropped the bottle to cover your face with your hands. What kind of dream had that been? About _Noctis_ of all people. You hardly knew him, and discovering that you had something in common—fishing, the least sexy sport you could think of—shouldn’t have led your subconscious down that path.

You _really_ needed to get laid. As soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao… April Fools… haha… I needed to create something really stupid during this tough time.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
